ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sumo Slammers (Classic)
'Sumo Slammers '''is a large franchise spawning up to video games, trading card games, tv shows, movies, mp3 players, etc., which appears often in the Ben 10 series. =Video game= Sumo Slammer Smackdown (video game), in which Sumo Slammer main character Ishiyama, fights and battles against the shape-shifter Kenko, his arch enemy. In the episode Game Over, Ben and Gwen wound up in the video game. The Omnitrix is altered to make Ben find the Omnitrix tokens. It is one of Ben's favorite games. There are many games with ordinary action mentioned in ''Framed. Card game There are three known colors of card shown in the series: Blue The most common card Red The second most common and second most rare card Gold The most rare card =Sumo Slammer DigiDownloader= This device downloads songs from Sumo Slammer Smackdown. =Arcade games= In the episode Kevin 11, Ben went Ghostfreak to play a game. =TV series= In the episode Monster Weather, is revealed that there is also a Sumo Slammer TV show. Ben references Alien Force while watching the show. The version of Sumo Slammers that he watches now is called Sumo Slammers: Hero Generation. Hero Generation was the working name for Alien Force. It takes place 5 years later than the original Sumo Slammers series, with the villain from the original joining up with the Hero, a reference to Kevin joining up with Ben in Alien Force. Ben even references how Alien Force wasn't as popular as the original, by saying that Hero Generation was all messed up and what not. Then he talks about another series that will come after Hero Generation which will be more like the original, referring to ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien''. (Possibly the third series of Sumo Slammers will be Sumo Slammers: Evolution). Movies In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Ben mentions there will be a Sumo Slammer movie, which made Kevin seemed excited. In Duped, Ben watched a Sumo Slammers movie in 3D, where he and the other viewers used 3D glasses with built in Samurai-like hair. Toys In Voided, Gwen thinks Ben's Sumo Slammer Action Figures are dolls. Trivia *Kevin appears to have been a fan of Sumo Slammer as a kid, but appears to have lost interest in it (possibly due focusing most of his free time on his car or spending time with Gwen). He may still be a casual fan. *Ben mentioned in The Final Battle: Part 1 that there is a sequel series of the Sumo Slammers show. He mentions that evil bad-guy, Kenko, the Shapeshifter has joined Ishiyama and also the sequel isn't as good as the original. This is based on Alien Force itself. *In the episode Duped when Ben was watching a Sumo Slammers movie in he and the audience said, "it's slammer time!", another parody of the series being that his catch phrase is "it's hero time!". *In Vengance Of Vilgax: Part 1, Kevin seems excited about a Sumo Slammers movie that Ben mentions. In The Final Battle: Part 1, he leaves Ben's house while Ben watches Sumo Slammers. As he leaves, Kevin quotes "I'm surrounded by nerds," namely Ben and his Sumo Slammers craze. Category:Artifacts